


Tim?

by ANIMEWEEBFOLIFE



Category: Marble Hornets, THAC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIMEWEEBFOLIFE/pseuds/ANIMEWEEBFOLIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim meets someone that looks exactly like him- except this guy is wearing pink roller skates and shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim?

**Author's Note:**

> More shitposting but in fanfic form

 Okay, this was definitely weirder than Tim had ever seen before.

 He was driving back to his and Jay's hotel, when he saw someone at a park down the road. He was literally standing on top of the monkey bars, punching at non-existent enemies; perhaps some kind of training? Who knows, but the weird part was that....it looked exactly like him. The only thing was he was wearing really short shorts.

 Tim parked and watched for a minute as the man jumped down from the bars, and walked over to a pile of roller skate gear. He quickly put on the skates, helmet, patches and sunglasses, then proceeded to ride down the road, shooting handguns at the fans that didnt exist. Tim follow slow behind the man, wondering what in the actual fuck was going on- when he crashed in the grass next to a house. He parked across the street to see...

_Jay?_

_Alex?_

_Himself?_

He watched as himself said something along the lines of "Troy may be moving out, but im moving in!"

 Eventually, it just got too weird for him as Alex and the man started to hold hands. That was just....awkward.

 He quickly drove off from the house and back to the hotel where Jay was.

 "Whats wrong?" He asked, standing up from the bed.

 "I dont really wanna talk about it."

 

 


End file.
